


This is happening

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 8, 2015 12:01 AM. Kensi reminds Deeks what day it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is happening

"What's the matter?" Deeks narrowed his eyes at Kensi.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

She was settled on her couch next to him. As the nights went by, nothing really changed between them except their proximity. They thought nothing of cuddling next to each other, watching TV, falling asleep, and waking up in each others' arms.

Well, Kensi didn't think nothing of it. It was nice to spent so much time together, but she was really wanting something more. Much more.

"You know what day it is?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"Yeah, it's Wednesday."

"That's not what I meant. And no it's not."

The confused expression on his face was beyond adorable.

She tapped the face of her watch. "It's after midnight. Happy Birthday."

"Oh... well, thanks."

"So last year, I was on the other side of the world and the year before that I got the day wrong." She shuffled closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh. "I figure I have a lot of making up to do."

Before he could wonder what she meant by that, she leaned forward and kissed him, slow and gentle. He was stunned at first, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back.

"Lie down." She murmured between kisses.

"Um..."

"You want your present or not?"

He smiled against her lips. "I don't know... You've been pretty awful at birthdays lately. How do I know you'll get it right this time?"

"You'll see." She pushed him back, never breaking contact with him. Their kisses grew more and more heated as she straddled him, grinding her hips against his.

"Wow... I think you're on to something here."

"Just wait." She kissed along his jaw, savoring the feeling of his stubble against her lips. "It gets better." She unbuttoned his shirt, so her could cover his chest with open-mouth kisses.

"Ok. Wow. This is happening. Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do? Holy shit, yeah, no, this is definitely happening."

His nervous excited babbling was so fucking adorable, she had to stop her downward progression and smile at him. His eyes got wide as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped the fly of his jeans.

"Um... maybe we should talk about this..." His voice trailed off because now she had his dick in her hand. She looked up at him and didn't say anything at first. They were always talking about talking, about the fact that they needed to talk about their partnership, their relationship, their thing. But they never actually did. They never actually did anything. And Kensi had enough. No talking. It was time to act.

"Nope." She took him into her mouth.

"Kens..." And then he couldn't remember for the life of him what he was going to say, why he was going to protest. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair as she worked him up and down. She loved the way he gripped her hair and thrust his hips in rhythm with her mouth.

He made a sound somewhere between a cough and sigh when he came. He tried to catch his breath but she was making it difficult for him as she kissed her way up his body.

"So..." She smiled when he finally opened his eyes and met her gaze. "How'd I do?"

His goofy lop-sided grin warmed her heart. "Fantastic. Spectacular. Definitely in my top... five birthdays."

"Five?!" Her outrage was not very believable.

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Well, you have a little less than 24 hours to move up in the ranks."

He was an idiot and she loved that about him. He was making her smile like an idiot and she didn't even care. "Well, you know how I hate not being in first place."

"Kens?" His face turned serious but his eyes lost none of their warmth. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. "Thank you." His voice was just above a whisper and it made her feel warm all over.

"I guess this changes everything."

"I don't know..." He brought her face closer to his and kissed her. "I think things changed a long time ago."

"And we were too stupid to do anything about it?"

"Until you gave me the best birthday present ever."

She smiled. "Oh, so now I'm the best?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
